


Broken Windows

by spring_gloom



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Freefall. Blatant abuse of trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> This works on its own, but I think it's probably the start of something larger. Depends what my dear Yuletide giftee thinks. :3

Crockett was focused on the road but he could see his partner shifting out the corner of his eye, leaning an elbow on the armrest and taking in the cityscape. Rico and Sonny never felt like they had to be talking the whole time they were together – friendship was being able to cruise in comfortable silence – but this evening was tense and Sonny didn’t want to be the first to speak because he knew that there was only one thing to talk about.

“Sonny, man,” began Rico as they passed a road sign pointing the way to the airport. Sonny involuntarily tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “What are you gonna do? I can't see you as anything but a cop.”

Sonny had thought about it, but he was still drawing blanks. He’d thought: I’ll find somewhere quiet, somewhere my business is my own and when I find that place, I’ll do whatever's available.

“I didn’t think that far ahead.”

They were approaching the airport and a nervous, sick feeling was coiling around Sonny’s stomach. Domestic terminal, departure gate, the knowledge that his closest friend was now staring at his worried profile.

“Come with me,” Rico blurted suddenly.

Being asked wasn’t a shock ‘cause Sonny half expected it, but his mind had refused to address the possibility before. Now it seemed to be seizing up and not allowing him to access the part of his brain he needed to make rational decisions.

“For how long? What would I do in New York?”

“I don’t know. But you’ve already got your stuff packed and here with you. Just come with me, man.”

“Gee, you’re really winning me over here,” said Sonny and immediately felt more like himself than he had in a few days.

“What are you going to do anywhere?” said Rico and Sonny could almost feel the intensity of his gaze. Eyes on the road, he told himself. “Come with me now and you can go back if you hate it.”

In a split second, the Testarossa took a sharp turn away from the drop-off area and sped towards the car park.

“If I hate New York, you’re really gonna pay,” Sonny informed his friend. “’Cause my stolen car can’t come along for the ride.”

“You’d trade up your car for me?” He could hear the smile in Rico’s voice.

Yeah, he really would. Parting with the Testarossa was going to be painful but living in a different state to his long-time partner... he didn’t have the strength to do that right now. Maybe going to New York was putting off the inevitable, but if it bought him a little more time, everything might be alright. With his future unclear, his mind was only functioning in the moment.

As he took the keys out of his Ferarri for the last time, his mind cruelly brought up a memory of Catie calling it a ‘Testosterone’ back when they first met.

*

Just a few hours later, they were seated on the first available flight to NYC. As the city lights turned into a neon carpet beneath them, Rico was thinking it all seemed a little surreal. He looked over at Sonny who was reading the flight safety card with disinterest. _Sonny Crockett_. No more Burnett and Cooper and, Rico hoped to high heaven, no more fake Jamaican accents.

Sonny tucked the card away and leaned over Rico to peek out the little porthole before the lights below disappeared completely beneath the clouds. Leaving this city with no idea when they might be back was a pretty big deal. But there was something else wrong with his partner.

“Sonny man, when we touch down in New York, you’re going straight to the nearest clothes store.”

Sonny looked down at his old t-shirt and jeans then shot his friend a glare. “They’re fine.”

“When’s the last time you wore those things? The seventies?”

“Yeah, yeah. So it’s not Armani or Versace or some other rich Italian dude. In case you forgot, the state owned most of my wardrobe.”

“It doesn’t take much effort to look good,” Rico tried to say seriously.

Sonny smiled indulgently back. “Since you’re my personal stylist now, I'll let you buy something get me. You're paying.”

That stopped Rico. “Hey, no fair man! We’re both as poor as each other right now.”

“Yeah, well you’d better have some idea about what you want to do in New York. I’m just following you blind here.”

When Rico had asked Sonny to come along, he honestly hadn’t thought too far ahead. It was going to be a challenge for even one of them to find work after the comfortable stability of the police force. Sure they risked getting shot or worse every time they took a case and the pay wasn’t too high, but it was reliable.

“I was thinking of getting into some kind of community work. Y’know, somewhere I can make a difference?” he admitted.

Sonny just nodded and Rico figured he understood because he too was sick of crime and trouble and just plain exhausted from fighting a war no one could win.

“A guy who’s been an undercover cop can be anything,” said Rico, desperately wanting to lay a hand on his partner’s shoulder, but hindered by the aeroplane seats. Partner. It’d always seem right to call him that, so Rico decided to let himself continue using it.

*

Sonny was thinking about Billy. He almost always was, but this time he was so far away from his son and unsure of when he could get to Orlando. It saddened him to realise that he probably wouldn’t see Billy any less if he stayed in New York for a while. It was just the physical distance that made it seem worse.

“What do two burnt-out ex-cops do in New York City anyway?” asked Sonny, slinging his arm around his friend’s shoulder as they stepped down one of the airport’s walkways.

“They go to this place in Manhattan I booked and get some rest ‘cause they’re both too tired to do anything else.”

“Yeah? What if they don’t have a room for me?”

Rico’s grin had a trace of sheepishness. “I got a room with two beds.”

“Oh yeah?” Sonny moved his hand back and hooked his thumb on the pocket of his jeans, a little surprised. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Just you,” Rico replied and walked a fraction faster.

“Hey!” Sonny sped up too and put his arm back on his partner’s shoulders. Yeah, invading Rico’s personal space wasn’t nearly as threatening as when he tried it with some lowlife scumbag they were leaning on, but it was worth a try. “You figured I’d just follow you?” he said, half pleased half annoyed, face close to the other man’s.

“You did, didn’t you?” came the cocky reply with the bold grin Sonny was pretty sure he’d find really hard to live without. The smile fell before Rico added, “I did it just in case. None of this was planned. I’ve just been running on instinct.”

“I know what that’s like. Feels like I’ve been doing only that since those Fed creeps hauled us into their mess.”

Sonny was glad Rico’s instinct wasn't always right. The bad feeling he kept spooking them both with during the Borbon case hadn’t amounted to anything. Honestly, Sonny had shared the feeling at the time but wasn’t willing to admit that they might not make it out alive. He especially wasn’t about to let Rico go around saying things that sounded like he was on his deathbed.

“If I don’t make it-” Rico had said, but Sonny wasn’t going to hear it.

They’d both made it out the other end in one piece, which was all he’d hoped for.

*

“Oh.” The man at the front desk of the small hotel pulled a face and Rico felt a sense of exhausted foreboding creep up on him. “We seem to have double booked.”

Yeah, Rico was too tired to deal with this after the tension and the flight and thinking about all the descisions he'd have to start making soon.

“What was that...” Sonny butted in and leaned on the counter, inspecting the guy’s nametag. “Joe? You don’t have a room for us?”

“What are we supposed to do?” Rico asked with more irritation than he’d usually show. Even though Manhattan wasn’t home, he felt like he and New York City already got off on the wrong foot.

“There’s still a room, but it only has one bed.”

“After I bothered to book and all.”

“Look,” Joe grumbled like he was the one who had a right to be annoyed. “It has a couch and you can have it for a quarter of the price.”

Rico couldn’t be bothered thinking about it. He shot a glance at Sonny and said, “Yeah, we’ll take it.”

As they hauled their bags upstairs, Rico made a mental note to never stay in this place again. Not that he’d need to once he’d found somewhere...

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do when I see streets full of broken windows and crack houses,” he said suddenly, before he’d even realised he was talking.

“Decide when you get there,” Sonny replied in all his blunt wisdom and brushed against Rico’s arm gently.

Home wasn’t anywhere at the moment. It used to be The Bronx, then after a while it was finally Miami. Rico knew for sure his home had changed when he and Sonny went to New York for the DEA, after they’d been working together for only a year, and he'd actually looked forward to returning. Now that there was no job and no Crockett holding him in Miami... where was he supposed to be? Not in this sorry excuse for a hotel in Manhattan, that was for sure.

They reached the door to the room and stepped inside. One room with a double bed and some furniture, and a bathroom attached. And...

“That looks more like a lounge chair than a couch to me,” said Sonny angrily. “I can’t believe that guy...”

The man looked dangerously close to going back downstairs to give Joe a piece of his mind, so Rico grabbed his arm. “All I wanna do right now is lie down. Just leave it, man.”

Sonny’s frown quickly untwisted itself. “Yeah, okay.”

Sleeping in the same bed was nothing. They’d been holed up in small spaces together monitoring crooks more times than either man could count and the _St. Vitus Dance_ wasn’t exactly the roomiest place to hang out. And yeah, okay, Rico never felt uncomfortable with his partner; they were all affection and physical closeness. Sonny was an attractive guy, but Rico didn’t much mind what form the affection came in. Nevertheless, he snuck in an appreciative glance as they stripped down to their underwear for bed, completely free of self-consciousness.

Rico spread himself out under the covers with relief and watched Sonny for a few seconds as the other man stared at the ceiling, tanned arms tucked behind his head.

“I need to call Gina tomorrow and tell her where the car is. The department can go find it if they want it back.” A grin spread across Sonny’s profile. “And they can pay for the airport parking.”

“You’re a wicked man, Sonny Crockett.”

“And there I was, fully intending to steal it.” Sonny turned his face to Rico’s and looked a little more serious. “Are you gonna call Valerie?”

There was something in Sonny’s blue eyes that said this wasn’t just a casual question. Rico felt one part happy that his partner would try to keep him out of trouble and one part insulted that Sonny thought he hadn’t learnt his lesson yet. Okay, maybe he deserved it.

“Not straight away.”

They fell asleep so quickly that they even forgot to turn off the bedside lamp.

*

Who knows what time it was – the lamp on the table cast a strange glow across the room and the dim light of the early morning was peeking through the ugly floral curtains. Sonny was so pleasantly warm with his arm wrapped around the body beside him and his legs tangled between another set and... a hard, hot length against his hip. Through a tired haze, he felt a pang of arousal followed by the tiniest feeling of guilt.

He shifted away slightly, the other man’s coarse leg hair tickling him; such a foreign sensation. But Rico wasn’t going to let him get away without a fight, because he let out an incoherent complaint and moved his hardness back against Sonny. So that’s how it was going to be.

Sonny brought his face in close and whispered, “Wake up, Princess.”

The response he got was another noise, then his partner’s eyelids blinked open to look at him with a shadow of a glower. Before Sonny knew what to do, Rico’s half lidded eyes drew closer until lips brushed against Sonny's own. He could only respond in kind.

Even though the kiss seemed like the next logical step after all the years of affection, it was hot and thrilling and new. Still, something in Sonny wondered if his partner was truly conscious yet and if he kissed back too hard, whether it might ruin everything. Somehow he couldn’t imagine anything short of death tearing them apart so he went with his instinct and allowed his tongue to explore deep into his friend’s mouth because here he was and this is what they were doing and he was so very aroused.

Rico tasted like sleep and something else; something Sonny could definitely get used to, given the chance. His lips were softer than anyone’s should be and his smooth skin rubbed against Sonny's stubble. Rico had started to buck gently against the other man's hard hip. The eroticism of the motion went straight to Sonny’s own erection, so he shifted his leg between Rico’s and allowed his own cock gained the benefit of the friction.

Sonny’s hands drifted across Rico’s dark-haired chest, seen a thousand times before. He knew what his partner’s skin felt like, but it was so thrilling to feel it warm with excitement. One of Rico’s own hands had slipped behind Sonny’s back and seemed to be trying to touch every inch of skin it could reach all at once while the other remained trapped at his side.

They were both thrusting against each other, lips locked and hands groping desperately. Rico’s fingers drifted south to stroke lighter thighs, causing Sonny to make a kind of strangled noise because right now he only wanted that hand in one place. To help the process along, Sonny moved his own hand audaciously to Rico’s cock and wrapped it tightly, giving a squeeze. The other man got the message because he groaned into Sonny’s mouth and nipped at his lip ever so slightly before roughly grabbing the erection he’d been neglecting.

They stroked each other, eventually finding only a semblance of rhythm and unison because this was no time for slow or careful. Sonny idly wondered how Rico’s hand was so impossibly steady while his breath was uneven and shallow and his legs were quivering with desire, but mostly he didn’t wonder anything because it felt so damn good.

Sonny bucked shamelessly into Rico’s circled fingers, and the mounting pressure of the grip combined with the slightest pressure of the other man's thigh against his balls pushed him over the edge. He heard himself letting out a soft shout as he came on Rico, but willed himself to keep his hand moving around the other man’s erection; even speeding up a little to compensate. Rico moaned louder and gave a last forceful thrust into the hand before spending himself on Sonny’s leg.

It was all over so quickly and messily that they both looked a little startled when they caught their breath.

“That was uh…” Sonny didn’t know what it was. His eyes were closed but he felt Rico’s concern because the other man was too rigid for someone who had just had an orgasm.

“You cool with this?”

“Yeah,” Sonny said quickly. “Yeah, I’m more than cool with it.”

He felt the tension drain from the other man. “Me too.”

“What I want to know is…” Sonny opened his eyes and stared into Rico’s strangely green ones. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

A grin. “With us… everything always takes longer than you think.”


End file.
